1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cantilever-bracket shelf unit for lengthy products such as boards, pipes, profiled iron sections and the like, which unit includes uprights and horizontal cantilever brackets extending away therefrom, wherein the uprights are constructed as T-section uprights and cut-outs are disposed in the flanges thereof in spaced pairs which are located one above the other at the same spacing. Two hooks are provided as retaining elements at the end of each cantilever bracket for releasably hanging the brackets in the cut-outs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cantilever-bracket shelf unit of this kind is known from the European patent specification 0 061 514, in which the action of suspending or hanging the cantilever brackets can only ever be effected at a particular angle. Consequently, in order to be able to do this in certain circumstances i.e. in the case of comparatively longer lengths and/or very small clearances of the cantilever-brackets, the brackets located thereabove together with the loads resting thereon firstly have to be removed, thus resulting in an increased workload and loss of time.
DE 35 15 260 A1 depicts a cantilever-bracket shelf unit in which the cantilever-brackets are introducible horizontally and are retainable by means of securing elements. In this construction, the uprights are rectangular tubes which are each traversed by horizontal borings that extend vertically as a series of holes. The cantilever-brackets are formed with two arms from U-shaped edged blanks of sheet metal which are likewise traversed by fixing borings and have an abutment therebelow which, longitudinally of the cantilever-bracket, is spaced from the fixing borings on each side by an amount that corresponds to the spacing between the series of holes and the bearing surface of the uprights. The tolerances to be met by the construction and the arrangement of borings requires a high degree of precision and hence is very labour and cost intensive.
And finally, a cantilever-bracket shelf unit of this kind is known from EP 0 519 316 B1, its design consisting of each hook having a neck that partially increases in thickness in the downward direction and the lower face thereof forming a bearing surface in a part of the lower edge of the cut-out. This form of construction requires an extraordinarily high degree of precision. Thereby, the rising portion of the wedge should have a length in the horizontal direction which corresponds approximately to half the thickness of the flange and be smaller by a tolerance matching of between 0.1 and 0.5 mm than the spacing of the inner face of the hook from the inner surface of the flange, whereby the bearing surface of the neck has to have a horizontal length which corresponds approximately to half the thickness of the flange and finally the height of the hook should be smaller by a tolerance matching of preferably 0.1 to 0.5 mm than the spacing between the lower edges and the upper edges of the cut-outs in the flange.